La vida en la Nueva Roma
by Ita1999
Summary: ¿Qué pasó con Percy y Annabeth? ¿Tuvieron familia? ¿Viven solos? ¿Y los siete de la profecía? En este fanfic les cuento un poco de su vida actual, con 42 años. Llevo mucho tiempo escribiéndola así que espero que les guste y que me dejen sus opiniones. Capítulos nuevos de Lunes a Viernes! :D
1. Sueños

I

Sueños

\- "_La maldición que te dejó Fineas… un muerte muy dolorosa para ti y tu amiguita…" - _Percy se despertó sobresaltado, mirando a todos lados en busca de la fuente de aquella horrible voz en la oscuridad y respiró de alivio al ver que estaba en su cama, junto a Annabeth que dormía plácidamente dándole la espalda. Poco a poco fue relajándose y mientras se repetía a si mismo que solo fue un sueño bajó de la cama y caminó en la oscuridad hacia el patio. Al pasar por fuera de la habitación de sus hijos miró instintivamente dentro para ver que estaban bien y convencerse una vez más de que fue solo un sueño, que él y su familia estaban a salvo.

Todas las noches le pasaba lo mismo: soñaba con el Tártaro. No podía sacar de su cabeza todo lo que pasaron ella y Annabeth ahí. El calor, los monstruos, los sollozos de todas las almas que clamaban piedad y, lo peor de todo, las arai, esas abuelas diabólicas parecidas a las furias que tenían como deber hacer caer sobe el todas las maldiciones que le dejaron las criatura que él mató. Una y otra vez ese horrible sueño con la maldición de Fineas, que según las arai, era la peor de todas. Podría soportar una muerte dolorosa, pero no podría soportar que también Annabeth cayera con él, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y no permitiría que nada le haga daño. Claro que le había contado de estos sueños a sus amigos, pero todos padecían de lo mismo. Soñaban con sus peores momentos una y otra vez, como si los dioses se estuvieran vengando por haber sobrevivido a tantas cosas, a fin de cuentas, cualquier persona habría muerto si hubiera pasado por todo lo que ellos pasaron.

La noche era fresca y la Nueva Roma aún tenía olor a humo y carne por la parrillada que hicieron antes de dormir, celebrando el aniversario de bodas número 10 de Piper y Jason. Las estrellas bañaban el cielo y había un silencio sepulcral, pero tranquilizador. Percy estaba apoyado en la puerta abierta que daba al patio sintiendo una suave brisa que entraba cuando oyó unos pasos tras el. Se dio la vuelta y vió a un niño caminando hacia él con cara de sueño.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el niño mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes  
\- No puedo dormir – Percy se acercó a su hijo con rostro cansado y se sentó en el sillón, Luke lo siguió, se sentó en sus piernas y se apoyó sobre su pecho  
\- Yo tampoco… Te escuché caminar y pensé que quizás tenías hambre, como siempre – su padre sonrió y negó con la cabeza mirándolo con ternura – entonces quizás estás asustado de los monstruos – Luke enfatizó sus palabras mostrando los dientes y haciendo que su padre riera  
\- ¿Y tu no?  
\- No. Así que no te preocupes, no te van a hacer nada porque si algún día aparece uno yo lo voy a matar para que tú y mamá estén a salvo.  
\- ¿Enserio harías eso? – dijo Percy con tono divertido  
\- Pues claro, tu te ríes ahora porque piensas que soy muy pequeño pero cuando sea grande, y tu y mamá sean viejos como el abuelo Paul, yo voy a matar a tantos monstruos que ya no van a existir. – Percy le revolvió el pelo, rubio como el oro, y le sonrió - Ahora anda a dormir y no tengas miedo de los monstruos porque voy a estar mirando por si viene alguno.  
\- Está bien, buenas noches Luke, y gracias – el chico le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y se fue, intentando no hacer ruido, a su habitación.  
El pequeño Luke, a sus siete años, era muy valiente y osado, siempre intentando cuidar a sus padres y hermanas. Amaba que Percy le contara historias de los titanes y los dioses, del Campamento Mestizo y de los siete de la profecía, que eran sus héroes. Su padre siempre le hablaba de las hazañas que hizo con sus seis amigos y Luke le pedía al "Tío Leo" o al "Tío Jason" que se las contaran de nuevo para después jugar con sus amigos e imaginar que las repetían.  
Percy se quedó sentado hasta que escuchó los suaves ronquidos de Luke. Volvió a la cama, se acostó, Annabeth se abrazó a su torso y apoyó cabeza en su hombro. Su calor y la paz con que respiraba lo reconfortaba así que en unos minutos se quedó dormido, abrazado a su amada Annabeth.


	2. Los Jackson

**II**

**Los Jackson**

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! – gritaba una y otra vez la pequeña niña de ojos grises como la tormenta y pelo castaño mientras saltaba sobre la cama de Percy

\- Buenos días Bianca – dijo él medio atontado, miró por la ventana y vio que ya era de día

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – Bianca, de cuatro años, solo lograba decir algunas palabras sueltas

\- ¿Dónde?

\- ¿Es que lo olvidaste? – preguntó una chica de once años desde el umbral de la puerta

\- ¿Olvidar qué? – Silena puso los ojos en blanco y miró con unos enojados ojos verdes a su padre

\- Recuerda que iríamos a casa de Tío Frank para almorzar – Percy lo había olvidado por completo, con lo de la noche anterior y el aniversario de Piper y Jason había olvidado por completo el cumpleaños numero 10 de Emily, la hija de Frank y Hazel. Se levantó de la cama, besó a sus dos hijas y fue a la cocina, donde encontró a Annabeth preparando el desayuno. La abrazó por detrás y la besó con ternura.

\- Buenos días amor

\- Buenos días, sesos de alga – Annabeth le devolvió el beso y le indicó que se sentara a la mesa con Silena, Luke y Bianca. Luke le guiñó el ojo a Percy y éste se lo devolvió, Silena miró a ambos con desaprobación y murmuró algo como "hombres" poniendo los ojos en blanco. Silena siempre había sido un poco amargada, quizás por ser la mayor, quizás por ser la única que le tenía miedo al agua, siempre se había considerado diferente a la familia por eso a pesar de que sus padres la ayudaban e intentaban hacer actividades en que todos pudieran participar.

Una vez que Annabeth terminó de cortar la fruta y de tostar pan, los cinco Jackson estaban sentados a la mesa. Luke ayudaba a Bianca a ponerle mantequilla al pan y Silena le servía leche caliente en su tacita. Cada vez que se sentaban todos juntos Percy y Annabeth se tomaban de la mano bajo la mesa, miraban con orgullo y cariño a sus tres hermosos hijos e intercambiaban una mirada que llevaba un claro mensaje: "Te amo".

Cuando ya estaba listo el desayuno de Bianca todos comenzaron a comer. Percy, por su parte, comía un trozo de pastel azul que le envió su madre sin motivo. Una vez a la semana llegaba un paquete de "la abuela Sally" con comida azul, podía ser una caja de donuts azules, un pastel azul, cupcakes azules, etc. Lo que intento decir es que, como siempre, Sally siempre estuvo preocupada de Percy dondequiera y con quienquiera que estuviera, y tampoco faltaban sus visitas con su esposo Paul. Los abuelos eran las personas favoritas de los tres pequeños Jackson, y eran una oportunidad para que Annabeth y Percy pudieran salir solos.

Según Percy, habían dos momentos del día que eran sumamente difíciles y que si fuera por el, le dejaría la tarea a Annabeth, pero eran necesarias dos personas con mucha paciencia: la hora de bañarse. Bianca y Luke amaban el agua, pero por alguna extraña razón odiaban tener que bañarse, mientras que Silena tenía que bañarse con ayuda de su mamá porque no le gustaba el agua y le daba miedo ahogarse. Muchas veces Percy le ofreció su ayuda, pero fue rechazado porque Silena ya era prácticamente una adolescente y no le gustaba que su padre viera ciertas partes, por supuesto que Percy la entendía, pero lo que le molestaba era que se tenía que quedar con la peor parte: los más pequeños.

Cuando terminaron de comer, levantaron la mesa y Percy dijo con mucha calma:

\- Bianca y Luke, hoy no estoy de ánimo para sus mañas así que por favor y muy lentamente vayan a … - no terminó la frase porque ambos ya habían comenzado a correr hacia su habitación y el instintivamente también comenzó a correr. La puerta se estaba cerrando cuando Annabeth se adelantó y puso una escoba que impidió que se cerrara, siempre tan ingeniosa salvando a su esposo. Percy aprovechó y entró lentamente – Chicos, ya son grandes no deberíamos pasar por esto todos los días ¿no creen?

\- ¡No! - dijeron ambos al unísono y comenzaron a lanzarle cojines y peluches, pero su padre ya era un hombre experimentado en ataques y los esquivó todos, hasta que agarró a Bianca por la cintura y a Luke por un brazo

\- ¡Ahá! ¡Los tengo! – comenzó a caminar con ambos niños forcejeando hasta llegar al baño. Ambos se sacaron la ropa pero se negaron a meterse dentro de la tina – bueno entonces lo haremos a mi manera: a la mala – se concentró y comenzó a salir agua de los grifos de la tina y el lavamanos, concentró toda esa agua en una bola gigante y se las lanzó encima

\- ¡AH! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡ ¡Está fría! ! – dijo Luke tiritando y con Bianca riendo a su lado

\- Les advertí – dijo su padre riendo – ahora pónganse jabón por todo el cuerpo, y si lo hacen bien la próxima puede ser más caliente – rápidamente ambos comenzaron a esparcirse jabón por todo el cuerpo entre tiritones y quejas, y cuando ya eran dos bolas de espuma, Percy cumplió su promesa y les lanzó encima una bola de agua tibia.

Los ayudó a secarse y los llevó a su cuarto para vestirlos. Luego fue a su habitación donde Annabeth estaba maquillándose minuciosamente.

\- ¿Para qué te maquillas? Te ves perfecta sin maquillaje – dijo Percy comenzando a sacar su ropa

\- ¿Y tu para qué te vistes? Te ves … -dijo Annabeth con picardía pero su esposo la interrumpió

\- Está bien, entendí el punto. Solo quería que supieras que te amo, y mucho – se besaron largamente y en silencio para que los niños no los escucharan porque si había algo que odiaban era verlos besándose.


	3. Linaje

**III**

**Linaje**

Una vez todos listos para partir, salieron de casa y caminaron por una sinuosa y angosta calle, llena de flores en las ventanas, gente sonriente saludando y encima de todo, un radiante sol que indicaba que Zeus estaba de buen humor. Tras caminar por unos minutos, los Jackson llegaron a una casa blanca de dos pisos y con dos pilares a cada lado de una puerta de dos hojas, la casa de un pretor, el pretor Frank Zhang. Bianca tocó la puerta enérgicamente y abrió una niña de cara asiática, pelo café y rizado, y una corona de cumpleañera en su cabeza.

\- ¡Silena! – gritó Emily mientras salía a abrazar a su amiga

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga! ¡te quiero mucho!

\- ¡Gracias! – se separaron y Emily se fijó en el resto de la familia, saludó a cada uno con un fuerte abrazo y los invitó a entrar. Los guío por un amplio pasillo hacia un patio, que tenía una linda terraza con una mesa y sillas. Al salir al patio encontraron a otras seis personas que los esperaban sonrientes.

Sentados a la mesa había un hombre rubio, de tez blanca, con una barba de dos días, también rubia, y con su inconfundible cicatriz sobre el labio que se hizo cunado era pequeño con una engrapadora: Jason, que estaba sentado al lado de una mujer de pelo café y sobrenaturalmente hermosa, pero sencilla, sin maquillaje, vestida con unos vaqueros, una camiseta celeste y con el pelo tomado en una trenza: su esposa, Piper. Junto a ellos había otro hombre con una cara morena y picarona que lo hacía ver de tan solo veinte años, en lugar de los cuarenta y dos que tenía, su cabello era negro e iba bastante despeinado, pero lo que más saltaba a la vista eran sus manos, llenas de rasguños y manchas negras, que combinaban muy bien con su cinturón lleno de herramientas: Leo, que tomaba felizmente de la mano a una chica muy atractiva que miraba con unos grandes ojos color miel, de tez blanca y pelo castaño claro, tomado en una trenza: Calypso. Finalmente, de pie para recibirlos, estaba la pareja anfitriona. Un hombre alto y musculoso de cara asiática, cabello negro y muy corto que recibía a sus amigos con alegría: Frank, junto a Hazel, una mujer morena, alta, de pelo rizado y una sonrisa que te invitaba a sentirte como en casa.

\- Hola equipo, ¿cómo va todo? – preguntó Percy a la vez que, tomando a Annabeth de la mano, avanzaba entre sus amigos hacia un par de sillas libres

\- Bastante bien colega– respondió Jason sonriendo

\- De maravilla – dijo Piper besando a Jason en la mejilla

\- Hoy fue un día raro, la verdad, Hazel y yo nos despertamos y nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra pequeña acaba de cumplir diez años, su primera década – Frank miró a Hazel con un dejo de tristeza – crecen demasiado rápido, siento que solo ayer la hubiera tenido en mis brazos, tan frágil… - se le cortó la voz y Hazel le sonrió. Como siempre, Frank era muy sensible, podía parecer muy duro y rudo por fuera, pero por dentro era como un niño

\- ¡Ni que lo digas! Silena cumple doce años dentro de unas semanas, Luke ya está aprendiendo a manejar una espada y nuestra pequeña Bianca ya habla – dijo Annabeth mirando con cariño a sus tres hijos que jugaban con sus amigos en el enorme y verde patio de los Zhang.

\- Annabeth tu no tienes mucho que decir, a los siete años huiste de casa con dos desconocidos para pelear con monstruos – dijo Leo con una sonrisa inocente. Annabeth buscó apoyo en Percy que solo se encongió de hombros, causando más risas entre sus amigos y en su esposa.

\- Tristán ya se apuntó en clases de pelea, pero aún lo veo solo como un niño– se lamentó Piper

\- Amor, ya tiene catorce años – le dijo Jason compasivo

\- A pesar de que han crecido, lo han hecho seguros, a su tiempo y sin tener que preocuparse de batallas entre dioses y titanes, ni peleas con espadas, ni ataques, ni nada por el estilo. Nosotros crecimos rápido, no pudimos aprovechar al máximo nuestra infancia por tener que estar preocupados de otras cosas – dijo Frank, logrando que todos miraran hacia un gran patio de pasto verde, muchas plantas y con seis alegres niños jugando en medio, persiguiéndose entre ellos, saltando y, lo mejor de todo, riendo. Percy y Annabeth se miraron con orgullo pues habían cumplido su deseo: darles a sus hijos la infancia que ellos no pudieron tener.


	4. Noticia

**IV**

**Noticia**

\- Bueno chicos, hablando de hijos y todo eso, Calypso y yo tenemos que decirles algo – Leo miró nervioso a Calypso, ella le dio ánimos con una mirada y le tomó la mano – es que emm bueno, no soy bueno para esto. Hemos estado mucho tiempo viendo crecer a sus hijos y sintiéndolos como nuestros, también escuchándolos hablar de sus avances y las cosas nuevas que hacen y … - negó un poco la cabeza, como para aclarar sus pensamientos y continuó – lo que quiero, o bueno queremos decirles es que ya nos cansamos de mantenernos al margen de todas esas conversaciones – todos miraban a la pareja con extrañeza, pues era imposible…

\- Ejem, lo que Leo intenta decir es que estamos esperando a nuestros hijos – dijo Calypso con una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol

\- Se refiere a nuestros mellizos – terminó Leo poniendo una sonrisa casi tan amplia como la de su mujer. Todos miraron a Leo, intentando decidir si era otra de sus bromas o si lo decía enserio, pues sus sonrisas no ayudaban mucho.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? – preguntó Frank cautelosamente

\- Sé que siempre hago bromas, pero no sería capaz de bromear con algo como esto

\- Es que nos pillaste con la guardia baja – dijo Annabeth con tono tranquilizador y sonriendo

\- Y no es para menos porque, bueno, era imposible – dijo Calypso riendo

Todos sonrieron y felicitaron a Leo y a Calypso, pero para ser sincera, fueron felicitaciones bastante fingidas ya que todos se hacían la misma pregunta ¿cómo? Porque, como dijo Calypso, era imposible y nadie lograba explicarse como una ninfa pudo quedar embarazada de un mortal, y más aún, tener mellizos. Como siempre, fue Jason quien hizo la pregunta que todos esperaban hacer, pero que no hacían:

\- Pero ¿cómo?

\- Emm bueno Jason tu ya tienes dos hijos, deberías saber que cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho… - dijo Leo divertido, pero Jason lo interrumpió

\- Leo, sabes a qué me refiero porque, si no me equivoco, Calypso es una ninfa y tú un mortal – la pareja se miró con picardía y se acomodaron en sus asientos, preparados para contar lo que parecía ser una historia enredada

\- Cuando terminó la guerra y los titanes fueron destruidos, los dioses comenzaron a completar su lista de cosas pendientes, por así decirlo, y dentro de esas cosas pendientes estaba la hija de Atlas encerrada en una isla, y de la que se habían olvidado completamente. – dijo Calypso, como si tratara de que cinco niños pequeños entendieran lo que decía – Pero deben saber que la lista que tenían que completar era bastante larga, y yo no era precisamente su prioridad, por lo que se demoraron seis años en atender mi "caso".

» Durante todo ese tiempo Leo me visitó continuamente, prácticamente vivía en la isla conmigo gracias a un invento que le permitía ir cuando quisiera – Leo le guiñó un ojo – así que podríamos decir que tuvimos una relación amorosa muy inusual. – rieron y los demás asintieron, dando a entender que durante esos seis años Leo los mantuvo informados.

» Bueno, vamos al grano. Los dioses me liberaron de mi prisión y me concedieron libertad absoluta además de un favor a elección que podía pedirles cuando lo necesitara. Leo y yo decidimos hablamos hace un par de meses sobre este favor y decidimos que ya era el momento de usarlo en algo que ambos queríamos: nuestros hijos.

\- Fuimos al Empire State y subimos al Olimpo para solicitar una audiencia, que de mala gana nos concedieron. Y créanme, pagaría todo el dinero del mundo para tener una foto de la cara que pusieron los dioses cuando les hicimos nuestra petición – rió con ganas mirando a Calypso -, porque no les gustó para nada.

\- Pero con muchos argumentos nos concedieron la opción de concebir solo una vez, pero tu madre, Piper, a escondidas nos regaló mellizos – finalizó Calypso con orgullo y entrelazando sus dedos con los de su amado Leo.

Sus seis amigos los miraban con curiosidad, sorpresa, pero por sobre todo, alegría. Leo siempre había sido la séptima rueda, puede ser que parezca muy cruel decirlo pero es la verdad. Desde que un dios le dijo eso, sus amigos se lo plantearon y se dieron cuenta de que era la triste verdad. Siete semidioses: Piper y Jason, Percy y Annabeth, Frank y Hazel, y Leo. Durante año cada uno de los amigos de Leo lo miraban ensimismado en su taller, saltándose las comidas, reuniones y fiestas por sus máquinas y pensaban que cuando crecieran él estaría solo en un taller con una cama en una pared. Pero verlo tan feliz ahora junto a una mujer hermosa y esperando mellizos era un alivio, y sus seis amigos sentían una alegría enorme por su amigo. En la actualidad Leo sigue siendo la séptima rueda del bus de la profecía, eso no va a cambiar nunca, pero ahora Calypso es la octava.


End file.
